thirstofnighttfandomcom-20200214-history
Outposts
Outposts are an extra city and field created on a wasteland (the higher the level the better) each one has a defending gargoyle. The First Outpost The Outpost has only 3 avaliable buildings: *Depot *Outpost Barracks *Assembly Point. Upon creation a Outpost will feature : *L1 Ziggurat *L1 Depot *L1 Assembly Point *L1 Wall *L1 Gargoyle Perch. Considering the depot and assembly point, an outpost as a maximum of 29 building slots in the city. It is considered a viable strategy to blow up the depot and assembly point and fill out out post with 29 Outpost Barracks in order to minimise the training time of troops as much as possible. Ziggurat Differs in that it will not allow extra wilds to be captured when leveled, rather you get directly at the outpost creation a number of wilds plots equal to the Wasteland upon which the Outpost is built. Extra functionality: Gives Defence and Attack bonus when above L4. However the Ziggurat level will decrease if your Outpost is defeated in battle, down to a minimum of level 4. Requirements: Note: While the Zig Bonuses are powerful, remember that they are easily lost. Depot An Outpost resource is not directly avaliable, instead it is stored in the Outpost's Depots and must be manually retrived. If you would like to monitor the amount of resources produced by your Ooutpost, click on the Depot. The amount you can store is divided between each of your resources. 100 units of each/hr is the base production. Requirements: Note: Often regarded as useless since fields built in the outpost do not benefit from the production boost of wildernesses Assembly Point Allows to host a number of armies at the outpost for defence equal to the building level therfor each level allows you to control an additional reinforcement. Requirements: Note: Vital to defend an outpost Ziggurat level (and bonus) Walls There is no way of hiding troops in the Outposts, they will automatically fight if the Outpost is attacked. Requirements: Outpost Barrack Outpost Barracks are the same as Barracks in the main city except in each Outpost you are able to train an OP specific troop type. Troops trained in Outpost Barracks are added to City on completion of training. Each level of each Outbost Barrack improves your overall training times. These improved times will be reflected on troops set AFTER the upgrades have completed. Adding more camps is more beneficial than higher levels. Requirements: 'Field Buildings' Fields built in the Outposts do not benefit from the production boost of wildernesses. This is only applied to fields built inside your city. Therefore, if you are wanting to build up the fields to produce more resources without using tons of idle population, you should level up the fields in your city and not build any in the Ouposts. 'Blood Lab' Requirements to Upgrade, Production per hour, and Power Boost 'Crystal Pit' Requirements to Upgrade, Production per hour, and Power Boost Concrete Plant Requirements to Upgrade, Production per hour, and Power Boost 'Steelworks' Requirements to Upgrade, Production per hour, and Power Boost